


dirty glasses || jihan/shuejong

by daddyoungho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Crack, Jeonghan is still an angel tho, Jesus boy who??, Joshua curses asdfg, Joshua is a piece of shit, M/M, Romance, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, bottom!jeonghan, but soft jisoo too, dont quote me pls, ftw chinaline, hansol is that one friend, jeonghan is a twink istg, junhao lowkey, junhui is a cocky piece of shit too, purest jihan, seungcheol is a weirdo, seventeen is everywhere, top!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: "did you just fucking sit on my glasses?!""um... sorry?""you're such an idiot i swear-"--in which jeonghan finally discovers the person behind his flatmate's glasses.





	1. parte uno.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my smut acc on wattpad!  
> @myungsoonote

The afternoon seemed to go by slow today, of all days.

Jeonghan had just arrived and shut the front door, kicking off his vans as he plopped on the end of the couch. On the other end, his flatmate Jisoo sat undisturbed, nose stuck in a book as his eyes quickly skimmed left to right through his rimmed glasses. Jeonghan seemed to have stared unnecessarily long until Jisoo suddenly spoke up.

"Do you want something or are you just going to sit there and drool at me?"

Jeonghan blinked as if nothing happened and simply shook his head, Jisoo always carried that attitude with him, but he was already used to it. He didn't like the guy too much in the first place, ever since he had first moved in to the apartment, he  _just_  did not like him and he could remember the day as if it was yesterday.

"No I'm not interested and I don't want to date either." Said Jisoo, then raised his brow at Jeonghan, who only sighed and chewed his lip.

"My name's Yoon Jeonghan, your new roomie, and yes my hair is long, I know." He smiled at Jisoo nonetheless, holding on to his bags and dipping his head a little.

Indeed his hair was long at the time- well for guys it was- his brown hair stopped just an inch or two below his shoulders and it made him look like a female because he was also blessed with very soft facial features, he could only get used to the fact that some people probably stared and wondered if he was either a tomboy or a transgender, but it's not like he cared anyways.

At first it came somewhat of a joke to Jisoo, he had never experienced this kind of thing before, so he simply let Jeonghan in his dorm- mind you- not even helping the guy with his bags.

"Room is straight ahead, go left at the end of the hall. Bathroom is the door in the middle." Jisoo prompted as he locked the door, "Also, leave the shoes by the door."

Jeonghan now wondered as to why the handsome Jisoo addressed him as if he had no house manners. Nonetheless, Jeonghan simply replied and kicked his shoes off, aligning it towards the wall like Jisoo said and went to his new room.

From then on, Jeonghan stayed the silent and compliant person he is. Jisoo also wasn't much of a talker either, save for the occasional question.

"Did you see the mail yet?"

To which he would always say no to because Jeonghan instinctively woke up too early for the mail to even come in yet. Although Jisoo woke up a bit later, he always woke up com pletely ready and cleaned up, glasses sitting on his nose as he had his nose in a book. At times, Jeonghan would even see him scribbling something along the margins and whatnot.

He didn't pay attention much to Jeonghan, which was alright on Jeonghan's part because he was secretly fascinated by those times Jisoo would chuckle, smile or comment something about the book in his hands.

It became somewhat of a habit for Jeonghan, where he'd even get caught staring, Jisoo then giving him a dirty look.

"Is there not anything else you can look at for once?"

And then Jeonghan slyly replied back with, "If you were good looking I'd be staring, but unfortunately you're blocking my daydreaming."

Jisoo only raised a brow at him and shook his head, rolling his eyes in response. Jeonghan could only withstand so much of his cynicism and rudeness, it was about time Jisoo was also pushed around after four months of constant snobby remarks.

And so Jisoo was finally sick of it, on that same afternoon.

"If you have a problem with me, why don't you just say it. I'm not gonna sit here all day and pretend that I don't see you practically burning holes on me with your eyes."

Jeonghan looked back at the slightly irritated Jisoo, his book closed and dog-eared like he usually does.

"I don't really have a problem with you. But your attitude here is the real issue, what have I done to you since I stepped in here?"

"Tch. You have no idea Yoon Jeonghan." Jisoo's eye twitched, "It's not my fault you came in here looking all  _pretty_  and  _nice_  to me, I don't appreciated being tempted."

To say that Jeonghan was flustered and surprised would be an understatement, his ears felt hot as he shifted under Jisoo's unwavering glare.

"Temp...ted?  _You_?" It was somewhat of a squeak to Jisoo's ears, but he heard it crystal clear.

He narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan and took off his glasses, somehow intensifying the burning in his eyes as well as the heat rising to Jeonghan's face.

"Two could play at this game Yoon Jeonghan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> shh if you're not a jihan or jeonghan stan yet
> 
> you will be soon-
> 
> even his own members stan him how can you not love this fool
> 
> fun fact tho, his hair was longer than mine at one point
> 
> BUT ALSO HEY HOW WAS THIS??


	2. parte dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> back again bishes.
> 
> yes jihan is my shit, go give them some love.

No sooner had the next day started, Jeonghan rolled off his sheets and fixed his wrinkled shirt. He lazily combed his chin length hair with his fingers and quietly walked out his room to get a glass of water.

And there was Jisoo with his glasses on, sitting at the edge of the couch again. Eyes set on a book as he faced Jeonghan's direction, what Jeonghan didn't expect was for his eyes to slowly rise up and meet his own.

"You look like an absolute mess, tch, how embarrassing."

Jeonghan's eyebrows knitted together in slight irritation, he had no time to deal with his snobby crap in the morning, but Hong Jisoo was Hong Jisoo and nothing could change that. His face was still puffy and eyes still halfway open, Jeonghan simply was not fit to withstand his flatmate's rude mouth.

"Thanks for reminding me, I didn't realize I was walking a fashion show." He hissed somewhat lowly.

Jisoo is an actual  _piece of shit_ , a very good one at it too, yet he spoke with this odd softness in his voice. As if it was meant to bait you into actually dealing with him and truth be told he doesn't get mad as easily as he puts out, he just didn't have an ounce of sugar coating in his words whatsoever.

Jeonghan ignored the other's presence and swiped a clean glass from the shelf, turning on the tap to cold and filling it all the way up. He then made his way to the small living room and gulped it down quickly. Jisoo was nowhere to be seen, probably retrieving a pen or his phone in his room, so he made himself at home and laid over the whole couch.

The stupid thing was, A: The spine of a book dug on the back of Jeonghan's thigh and B: He felt and heard an audible crunch on his lower back. The half awake boy sat up as Jisoo finally appeared, Jeonghan's eyes widening as he stared at the bent frame and cracked lenses on the couch.

"Did you just fucking  _sit_  on my  _glasses_?!"

"Um... Sorry?"

"You're such an  _idiot_  I swear-" Said Jisoo, who looked genuinely upset for once.

Jeonghan quickly became embarrassed, now fully awake as he placed the book on the coffee table, letting it go as if it was toxic. Then picking up the broken pieces of his reading glasses, head down like a sad puppy. It wasn't until he flinched and dropped a small chunk of  glass on the table, realizing that a cut was now making itself known on his thumb.

He heard Jisoo sigh and walk around the coffee table, taking the broken glasses and tossing it away as if he had just not made a big deal about it.

"Hey,  _idiot_! Get over here!" He called, a tinge of softness in his voice once again.

Jeonghan sucked on his bleeding thumb as he went to the kitchen, Jisoo gestured him closer and waited with his palm up.

"What?"

He sighed, again, "Your thumb you idiot, stop doing that, it's disgusting."

Maybe Jeonghan felt a little bit offended at that, but he complied nonetheless and held his hand out to him. Jisoo gently took his hand, turning on the faucet and running his thumb under warm water.

"How stupid can you be, picking up glass so carelessly..." He mumbled softly.

Surprisingly, Jisoo was being gentle, or maybe because it was the aspect of him being hurt that made him so. He slid away to dig in one of the kitchen drawers and opened a small paper packet, harshly pressing the wet cloth on Jeonghan's thumb.

"Y-Yah!" He quickly retracted his hand when he felt the stinging sensation pulse in his hand.

Jisoo rolled his eyes and practically yanked his wrist, pressing it on his thumb once again, "Stop being a baby, geez."

"B-But Jisoo it stings..." He whined childishly, biting his lip as he fidgeted at the burning in his thumb.

Jisoo stopped to look at him under his lashes, narrowing his eyes. He threw the little cloth away and replaced it with a finger band-aid, then cleaned up the small entrails and wiped the counter.

"U-uh... Thanks, Jisoo." He touched the plaster and walked off silently.

"Oi." He called again, Jeonghan froze, "You owe me."

His eyes darted everywhere and then centered on Jisoo, he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, to which undoubtedly looked  _very_ enticing to Jeonghan's eyes.

But he was more concerned about the fact that Jisoo actually did look  _good_  without glasses, a truth that hit Jeonghan so suddenly that he actually just stared at him leaning on the wall like that.

Save for the mini angelic voice in Jeonghan's mind, he would've smacked the living daylights out of the stupid red headed, wholesome snack  _and_  piece of shit that was Hong Jisoo right then and there. Who gave him the right to be dauntingly handsome like that while being a shitty existence at the same time?!

"Do you have any idea how much those prescription glasses cost? 330,000 Won,  _and_  they were polarized too."

Jeonghan's jaw almost dropped, those thin round things were 330k?!

"What the hell?! Where am I supposed to get that from?!"

Jisoo shrugged, "No fucking idea, why don't you tell me?"

The boy scoffed, "What?! There has to be something else, don't you have extras?"

"Of course not, why would I pay for it twice? Who would've known that your idiocy would kill 330k Won in one sitting-  _literally_."

Jeonghan huffed, nonetheless he is still somehow undeterred to find another way out of this rut.

"W-Well... There has to be another way! I can't pay for that- I have a job and all but I still have schooling and the rent here to pay!"

Again, Jisoo shrugged with a stupid smirk on his face, "Not my problem,  _idiot_."

"Jisoo!" He complained and gave him a look, a look that gave Jisoo such a wonderful idea and made a grin appear on his face.

He pushed off the wall and walked closer to Jeonghan, an eerily creepy look in his eyes.

"Well... There could be a way, if you're really  _that_  desperate."

Jeonghan swallowed harshly as he panicked a little, "Then w-what?!"

Hong Jisoo simply chuckled, "Be my personal butler of course."

_Those damn glasses, those stupid freaking glasses I swear..._


End file.
